deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven (short story)
Raven is a short story in the ''Delirium'' Trilogy from Raven's point of view. It was first published as an e-book on March 5th, 2013 and later re-released in the compilation Delirium Stories: Hana, Annabel, and Raven. Summary As a teenager, Raven made the split-second decision to flee across the border to the Wilds, compelled to save an abandoned newborn—a baby girl left for dead and already blue from the cold. When she and the baby are taken in by a band of rebels, Raven finds herself an outsider within a tight-knit group. The only other newcomer is an untrustworthy boy known as the Thief until he finally earns himself a new name: Tack. Plot While the story isn't specifically split into two parts, it does switch back and forth between the past and the now. In the past Raven lived a silent existence trying to avoid her father's abuse and fielding questions about her injuries. One day during a walk, Raven finds Blue in a cardboard box and decides to make the decision to cross over to the Wilds. Both of them would have died if Raven hadn't accidentally stumbled upon a homestead. Though the people at the homestead treat her well, they are still slightly suspicious of this new girl which only increases as food starts disappearing. Eventually Gray, the leader of the camp, decides to do a stakeout and finds that a teenage boy has been stealing their food. He ties him up and puts him in the sickroom while the rest of the camp decides what to do with him. Raven is also in the sickroom at this point but because Blue has gotten sick. The Thief (as everyone calls the boy) correctly identifies the illness as RSV and says that if she unties him, he'll get medicine for the baby. Raven at first refuses but gets desperate as Blue only grows worse and unties him. He doesn't return for a long time and Raven thinks he has broken their agreement until he does return with enough supplies for the entire camp. Grandpa calls the Thief "as sharp as a tack" for finding the clinic and stealing the supplies and so Tack becomes his nickname from then on. Tack later reveals to Raven that he was actually planning on bailing but didn't because he knew that's what Raven would think he'd do. The two share their first kiss and start a relationship. Raven is later reminded of her father when scavengers attack the camp and she is forced to kill. The only way she is able to do it is by thinking of the person as her father. In the present, Tack and Raven are returning to New York to rescue Julian Fineman and find Lena Haloway who has gone after him though Tack is unhappy with this mission. Raven gets sick on the journey and Tack asks if she's all right to which she replies she's fine. They get to hospital where Julian is slated to be executed and Raven manages to get into the room where this is to occur. She shoots Julian's father, Thomas Fineman, with Lena's help and rescues Julian. Lena is grateful though Raven is annoyed by her questions on whether Raven knows Lena's mother as she considers Lena all her own. They return to the Wilds and after distracting Tack, Raven pulls out a pregnancy test which indicates that she's pregnant. She mentions that this child that Tack and her will have she'll name Blue in memory of her adopted daughter. Characters Raven - The protagonist. A girl escaping from her abusive home and learning the strength within herself and the goodness within others. Tack - Also referred to during this story as the Thief. A mysterious boy who seems the last person Raven should trust and yet becomes her right-hand man. Blue - Raven's adopted daughter. Although she is dead by the time of the latter part of the story, Raven remembers her fondly as well as saving her life when she was just a baby. Raven's Father - The father of Raven. His cure didn't work properly, resulting in his random bouts of rage and abuse. Raven has many scars, both physical and mental, from this abuse. Gray - The leader of the camp Raven joins when she first crosses over. He manages to capture Tack when he attempts to steal from their camp. Lena Haloway - One of the people Raven goes back for in New York. Raven sees much of herself in Lena and sees her somewhat as her daughter. Pike - A man part of the camp Raven now leads. He and Raven don't like each other very much. Chronology Raven takes place partially within the events of Pandemonium, specifically during the rescue of Julian Fineman from execution. The other half takes place earlier, sometime before the first book, Delirium. Category:Companion Books Category:Books